


Your friendly neighboorhood Spider-Man

by AceVII



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, Hero AU, Hurt, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Spider-Man Kiss, Tsukishima Spider-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII
Summary: Tsukishima Kei had a secret. A really big one actually, but it's not a dumb one like he watches straight porn or is a burglar. No, he is a superhero in Tokyo. A hero that's been come to be known as Spider-Man, the web slinging hero.Tsukishima Kei also has three boyfriends who don't know about his secret, and he plans to keep it that way, or hopes to.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	1. Beginnings

Tsukishima Kei. An average looking guy he's been told, in fact, the only thing that stands out about him is his height. He's a blond, tall teen with glasses and a salty attitude, what could be more typical in a 17 year old? Nothing right? Well what if he told you, that he wasn't at all normal? In fact, he's the least normal in his school. Let's start at the beginning.

He was on a training camp trip in his first year at Karasuno, which was actually where he met his boyfriends. It was later at night and Kei couldn't sleep, so he had decided to break curfew and slip out for a short walk, hoping to calm down his thoughts.

He walked for a little before laying on the hill he and his team had run up more than a dozen times. It was peaceful, but he still wished he could see the stars more clearly, but alas Tokyo was more polluted than his country side Miyagi.

A few minutes passed before he decided it was time to head back, but when he put his hands on the ground to push himself up, he felt a sharp prick on his thumb. Jumping up, he looked closely at his thumb where a small bite remained from what looks like a spider. Great, he just prayed it wasn't venomous.  


As he walked back to his team's room, he felt himself grow dizzy and start to sway each step he took. Before he knew what was happening, he felt himself start to fall and his vision turned black before he hit the floor.

He had woken up by multiple people talking around him, and someone tightening their hold on his shoulder. As he slowly cracked open his eyes, he saw his best friend Yamaguchi trying to protect him from the crowd, but he was only one teen. Daichi was the first to notice he was awake and had strictly told him to head back to the room and rest, which surprisingly he agreed to with no arguments.  


Kei felt strange, but not the sickly strange, more like a something was changing in him strange.

In the room was when his abilities kicked up. He had been sitting there bored out of his mind when he decided to listen to his music. When he picked up headphones up however, he found himself not being able to let go, like at all. He stared blankly at them as they hung there by his hands, stuck like glue, before they randomly fell onto his futon. Weird.   


He had a multitude of moments like this for the rest of the camp, and more weird things started to happen. Like he had accidentally started walking up the side of a gym. Another thing was he had almost this new sense when he could tell when “danger” was nearby. Or in his case a stray volleyball was heading toward him.   


~~~  


It wasn’t till he was back home did he put two and two together and realized maybe that spider bite wasn’t as normal as he thought. Another thing he came to soon realize was how dangerous it was to have these powers, and how many evil people want them.   


He still remembers the first time Karasuno was attacked by a crazies scientist, demanding they bring out the “spider man”. Of course no one knew what that meant besides himself. He had luckily found some way to get the man arrested and keep his friends and teammates, but he knew there would be more people like that one day.

So he trained and invented things that would aid him. Things like web slingers, all sorts of different kinds. He also made himself a suit, even though he hated the idea of wearing it, he knew it was better this way.   


When he wore the suit out for the first time it was to save his family from an attacker. From then on he was deemed “Spider-Man, the web slinging hero”. That was also when he realized he would never be able to tell anyone about his secret second life.

~~~  


That was a year ago, and now Kei was in his second year at Karasuno. He was still apart of the volleyball team, now under the command of Ennoshita as their captain, and a good one at that. They had received news they were invited once again to the training camp with Nekoma and the surrounding Tokyo schools.

Obviously, they agreed and planned to leave Friday, which was today, after classes. He knew Akaashi was the captain at Fukurodani from the excited texts he got from both Bokuto and Kuroo the day the role was assigned to the setter. Bokuto and Kuroo were both going to a college in Tokyo, one thay Akaashi planned to go to as well after this year.   


It was...strange to say the least. He never saw himself as someone who would accept a long distance relationship, and yet here comes along two idiots and Akaashi who change his views completely. After he graduates from high school he agreed he too would go to the college in Tokyo, even if he would only be with them in classes for a short amount of years, he’d still be in the same city at least.   


On the drive there his phone was buzzing with texts from the group chat with his boyfriends, all excited for his arrival. Bokuto and Kuroo both even said they’d stop by the next day. He would never admit it, but he was just as excited to see those two idiots as they were excited to see him.

At the school they were using, Tsukishima was greeted by the Fukurodani and Nekoma team, both he had become aquatinted with because of obvious reasons. He spits Akaashi smiling warmly at him before the setter walks over and wraps his arms around the second year.

”I missed you Kei” he whispers as he kisses the taller teen’s cheek.

Tsukishima blushes just a tad “I-I missed you too Akaashi” he says, embarrassed his boyfriend had did that in front of his team.

They had gotten unpacked and headed to the gym, ready to practice some new attacks and go against some powerhouse teams. This was going to be a good weekend of discovery.

Unfortunately, what they didn’t know was a sinister man had hear a certain bug would be at the training camp, and was now waiting for his prey. 

~~~

The day they arrived Karasuno won 3 out of 5 of their matches. Which was better than last year he’d admit. The next day Kei wasn’t even out of his room when he was scooped up into a tight hug by a familiar owl like boy. 

“Tsukki!!” Bokuto yells loudly and gleefully “Did you miss me? Huh? did ya, did ya??”

Tsukishima laugh “Perhaps” he teases with his signature smirk.

Bokuto pouts “Tsukki!” He whines and puts him down, but keeps his arms wrapped around the younger’s neck “I thought you loved me!” 

Kei rolls his eyes and blushes but places a quick kiss to Bokuto’s chapped lips “I do” he mumbles “and I missed you too.”

Bokuto cheers, but Tsukishima is pulled away from the owl boy into a dip pose by his rooster head of a boyfriend Kuroo. The older boy in question smiles slyly “Hey Firefly, I think I should get a kiss too.”

Kei groans as his teammates are staring watching this whole thing happen, without doing shit he might add. He finally sighs and gives in, placing a his lip against Kuroo’s in a sweet and shy kiss.

”Glad we’re all back together for a little bit at least” Akaashi says and steps forward, pulling Tsukishima away “But you two know how he gets” he scolds lightly.

This earns a laugh from the college students before Kei is dragged away from them by Yams and Ennoshita, saying he had to eat something before the matches started. 

~~~

About mid-day, after lunch and when they were back in the gym, Tsukishima’s “danger sense” as he called it went off. Ringing none stop to where it was becoming a nuisance. This wasn’t good though, there were tons of students here, innocent students who had no idea they were playing with the spider hero in the news.

Another worry was his three boyfriends were all here as well. What if whoever or whatever was here went after them? Sure, no villain knew his identity, but they usually make freakishly good guesses at who to use as bait.

That evening he did his best to calm his nerves, but after dinner he was pulled aside by his boyfriends. 

“Kei what’s wrong?” Kuroo asks “You’ve been off since lunch today.”

Tsukishima desperately wanted to tell them everything, but knew he couldn’t or it would definitely put them in danger “I fine, I just didn’t sleep well is all” he says, shrugging his shoulders.”

Bokuto crosses his arms “That’s a lie Tsukki” he stats. Damn he was so off even Bokuto noticed?

”Really I swear that’s all it is” the tallest insists.

Akaashi places a hand on his arm “Alright Moonshine, we’ll leave you be for now, but please come talk to us if anything is wrong.”

Kei nods and swears he will before his lovers leave him alone. As they turn a corner, Tsukishima whips around and looks at the area surrounding him. Where was this danger? If his sense was ringing all day, it must’ve been here all day.

~~~  
  
That night he couldn’t sleep. He felt as though something was watching his every move and his sense was still ringing. Something was about to happen, and he had to stop it.

He quickly slid out of the room with his suit and gear before changing and jumping onto the rooftop of a gym. His suit bore the colors yellow and black with a white spider on the front. His mask had the same affect his glasses did so he wouldn't have to wear them while in suit.

Everything seemed quiet and calm, and for a second he thought he must’ve been paranoid, but he trusted his senses more than himself at the moment. Suddenly, yelling catches his ear and he spins around towards the direction of the noise. To his horror, he found himself staring right at where Nekoma and Fukurodani were sleeping. Where his boyfriends, since Bo and Kuroo decided to stay the night, were sleeping.

He quickly swung over and busted inside to find Kuroo in the clutches of the man he hated most. A deranged scientist who went by Doctor Octo. The disgusting man turned around with a smirk for he knew exactly who hid under the mask now. The man wore a backpack with either octopus like arms which obviously gave him his name. He worse a mask that covered his eyes, and inside were scanners and such.

“Come and get him” he sneers before making his way out of the hole he created and came through.

Tsukishima was yanked by his arm by Bokuto frantically “You have to save him!” He yells fearfully.

Kei nods and squeezes the older teen’s hand “I will” he promises, his voice disorder on. Then he swings up and out of the hole, following after the disgusting human being.

~~~

He follows the tracks to a old warehouse, which was never a good sign. He finds a small entrance that he could slip through before dropping down to the ground. He spins around, trying to find a hint of where the man might be with Kuroo, but finds none. 

There was a loud clank sound before chains flew out of nowhere and latched onto his limbs, keeping him in a starfish position. The doctor chuckles as he steps out of the shadows, Kuroo in his clutches in front of him like a shield.

“Looks like I finally caught the spider” he jeers.

Kei glares, the white eyes on his mask narrowing as well “Let him go Doc. He doesn’t have any part in this” he growls.

”Oh he doesn’t does he? And here I thought I caught a special someone. Oh well, guess he’s no use to me.” He shrugs with a hysterical laugh as he places a knife to Kuroo’s neck.

“No, don’t!” Tsukishima yells and desperately tries to free himself.

Oc smirks “Pleads have never stopped me in the past” he grins from ear to ear. Doc presses the blade down enough to draw blood, and Kei sees red.

He vaguely remembers a sudden strength come over him before he breaks the chains keeping him contained. He slams his body into the Doctor’s and pushes Kuroo behind him. 

“Get out of here Kur- sir” Tsukishima orders firmly “Get back to your school.”

Kuroo stares at him for a second before nodding “Thank you” he whispers before running out, and as much as Kei wanted to follow and make sure was alright, he knew he had more matters to attend to.

~~~

Kuroo did as the spider hero told him and caught a bus back to the school. He was bleeding all over the collar of his white t shirt, gathering stares, but he ignored them. He just wanted to be back in the arms of his boyfriends.

Back at the school, he practically flung himself off of the bus before racing towards the rooms. He spotted Bokuto and Akaashi among the crowd of panicked students, and found tears from fear of the events streak down his cheeks.

”B-Bo! Akaashi!” He yells in relief, before throwing himself into his frosted tipped boyfriend’s arms.

Bokuto responds instantly and wraps his arms around Kuroo tightly “Kuroo! Oh god we were so worried!” He cries.

Akaashi wraps his arms around the back of his messy haired boyfriend “Shh it’s alright, we’ve got you” he whispers “You’re safe now.”

Kuroo suddenly realized the absence of one of his lovers “Where’s Tsukki?” He asks.

~~~

Tsukki was in mid-fight with his top enemy, if you want to be cliché. The doctor seemed to have upped his game and knowledge of him, because the deranged man was getting more hits in them he was.

His suit was ripped in a vary of places, a particular nasty gash across his stomach that he knows needs treatment from how fast the blood is spilling. Unfortunately, he reminds himself he can’t focus on that right now when a metal arm slices at him.

Even as he dodged, it still manages to hit its target a little by cutting Kai’s thigh. He lands wrong and feels the cut open a little, and winces before breathing in a ragged breath. The doctor had the upper hand with all the dark spots and the places to climb onto. Even though he could swing and dodge, there simply wasn’t enough room.

He had to take this out to the city. As much as he hated the idea, it was the only way to get some sort of even ground. 

He swings out up and out through a window and makes his way towards downtown. He can hear Doc Octo following him. Good, bring yourself along for defeat.

Kei lands and sticks onto a building, eyes watching for the man who should be turning around the corner...now! He shoots webbing directly onto the man’s goggles before jumping away from his tentacles.

~~~

At the school, Ennoshita calls them all over to his laptop where he was treating live news. Spider-Man was in Tokyo, fighting his nemesis Doctor Octo. Kuroo gasps a little at the sight of the hero, cut and ragged looking.

Bokuto gasps in a sudden realization “What if that freak got Tsukki too?” He asks.

Akaashi frowns in worry “It’s possible, but hopefully the hero was able to find him as well and our Firefly is on the way back here now.”

Kuroo wasn’t so sure. He was of course worried about his blond boyfriend, but there was something so familiar about the way the hero spoke.

~~~  
  
Tsukshima was well aware of the news helicopters around him now, and his face on a big flat screen. Damnit, if the Doc aims right he could reveal his identity in front of everyone watching. No doubt his boyfriends too.

Then again, this might’ve been the doc’s plan all along, exposing him in front of a huge city. He couldn’t let that happened either way.

He jumped and attacked the man, barely dodging a claw. The old man was fast with them for...well an old man. Tsukishima webbed three tentacles together before kicking the man off the side of the rooftop. 

Kei stood there panting, thinking the fight was over, unaware of another trick the doc had up his sleeve. The man had made a turn around move and crept up behind the hero, silent and slow.

Tsukishima gasped as his sense went off, but it was already to late. He felt his mask being torn off and something sharp being shoved into his back.


	2. Aftermath

Kuroo covered his mouth at the picture “Moonshine?” He whispers in disbelief. He had prayed his hunch wasn’t right, begged even.

Bokuto shakes his head “No...no no no Tsukki” He mumbles and backs into the wall before sliding down it.

Akaashi stared at the screen as their baby boy fell onto his knees. As he watched, he didn’t realizes tears were streaming silently down his cheeks.

Yamagushi reeled back in shock before jumping up “We have to get to him! He’ll be taken to the nearest hospital” He says at the people surrounding the computer. 

Tanaka nods firmly “The police can handle the freak now that his stuff is damaged, but that little shit will need someone to fill out paperwork and shit” he agrees before standing and turning to the three boyfriends. “You coming?”

~~~

Kei didn’t know what was happening, all he felt was his body burning, but he knew his face had been revealed. He felt the hard concrete hit his exposed skin as the doctor laughs above him. He hears helicopters above getting closer and hears the deranged man run off, leaving him alone.

It was hard to breath, and everything was getting blurry. He vaguely remembers feeling his body being turned onto his back before everything went black. His last thoughts being “I never got to see them again.”

~~~

The third years from Karasuno plus Tadashi and the boyfriends ran to catch a bus, all praying they wouldn’t be too late. None of them wanted to admit it, but the injury looked bad, and that was just in a computer.

They arrive at the closest hospital, but the paparazzi was already there. The sight made Kuroo’s blood boil. What did they want? A picture of the hero? An interview? All they were being was a distraction for the doctors.

The group pushed their way through the crowd but were stopped by a police man “Sorry boys, you’re autographs will have to wait” he says firmly.

Akaashi stares at the man before a slap sound rang through the air, stopping the camera men nearby and the other police men. 

“That is our boyfriend” he spits out “We’re getting in that hospital one way or another.”

The police men looks at the group of boys, and found it actually obvious who the other boyfriends were. Sighing he nods to the other men “Let them through, only them.”

The three lovers look at the Karasuno players, almost as if asking permission. Yamaguchi nods “Go to him.”

~~~

Kuroo ran to the front desk “Spider-Man” he pants out “He’s our boyfriend, please where is he?” He asks.

The nurse is about to scoff but takes a look at the kid in front of her. The look of desperation and panic in his eyes was enough to tell her he was telling the truth. “He’s in surgery right now dear” she says softly “But if you will out these papers, all three of you, we can inform you once he’s out and you can see him.”

Kuroo nods and takes the three notepads and grabs some pens before handing them out to the others. Bokuto takes his and instantly starts to scribble in all the answers. Akaashi slowly take his and neatly write in the boxes, still a bit dazed from the events before.

After they get the paperwork done and give it back to the nurse, they are left to wait. A nurse offers to look at the cut on Kuroo’s neck, but he declines since Ennoshita had a first aid kit on him back at the school. The silence dragged on, making all three of them more tense.

”What if we lose him?” Bokuto asks suddenly.

Akaashi places a hand on the usually loud teen’s arm “We won’t. Tsukishima is strong and stubborn. He won’t give up so easily” he says and Bokuto buries his face in the shorter one’s neck.

Akaashi runs his hand up and down and college student’s back, whispering soothing things, silently praying his words wouldn’t become a lie.

Kuroo sighs and thinks back to any moment Tsukki might’ve shown he was a hero. Now that he thought more deeply about it, the younger teen had to sometimes rush off, and then the web slinging hero would appear. They were so stupid!

~~~

Hours passed before a doctor came out and called Tsukishima’s name out. Kuroo jumps up along with the other two.

”We’re here for Tsukishima” he says and walks over.

The doctor nods “What are your relationship to the patient?” 

Bokuto crosse his arms “Boyfriends. Lovers. Ya know the whole package?” 

The doctor chuckles “Yes thank you. Kei's spine was hit by the spike or whatever impaled his back. We got him into surgery quickly enough and we don't believe there will be able permanent damage. You may see him now, but he is still unconscious because of the anesthesia."

Akaashi nods "Thank you so much" he says with pure relief in his tone before following his lovers back to the room they were told Kei was in.

Their hearts shattered at the sight of their firefly laying in that hospital bed, with wires hooked to him and his skin looking so pale. Kuroo falls into the seat next to him while Bokuto and Akaashi pull two other chairs from the wall next to the other side of the bed.

The cat like teen takes the limp hand of the youngest and kisses it gently “Thank you for saving me Moonshine” he whispers “But you didn’t have to risk your damn life” he says bitterly.

Akaashi smiles softly “We all know Tsukishima would do anything for us, even if it meant he got injured in the process” he reminds.

Bokuto whines softly “Yeah, but you saw him on the live video. He got banged up bad Akaashi, and then he was stabbed through. He was lucky this time. The doctor said so himself.”

The beautiful third year nods “I know, and I was just as worried as you two were, but let’s just be thankful he’s alive” he suggests.

Kuroo bites his bottom lip “Still. I never knew he risked his life almost everyday. What if one day he died and we didn’t know till later?”

“A part of us would die with him” Bokuto answers for all of them.

They all silently agreed and watched the youngest, listening to the reassuring sound of the heart monitor.

~~~

Kei awoke hours later with a headache and blurry vision. The blurry vision was understandable since he knew he didn't have his glasses or mask on, but that was the least of his worries as he stared at the white hospital ceilings. The world knew. They knew he was Spider-Man, the web slinging hero, protector of Miyagi and more. This put everyone he loved in danger, and that was the exact opposite of what he wanted to do. 

Finally, he tried to sit up a little, until pressure on both his arms caught him by surprise. Glancing down, he met the messy outlines of his boyfriends, Kuroo on his right while Bokuto and Akaashi slept on his left. His eyes softened at the sight and he laid back down, deciding to let them sleep. 

A few minutes went by before Kuroo stirred and opened his eyes. He expected to see Tsukki the same as last time, unconscious and pale, but he was shocked to find his Moonshine awake and smiling lightly at him.

"Hi" Kei whispers hoarsely.

The cat-like teen jumps up and wraps his arms around his blond lover's neck "Moonshine!" he cries in relief "Oh my atoms Tsukki, we thought we lost you when you were stabbed, and then I didn't think the police would let us though, then you were in surgery and-" his rambling is cut off by a choked sob making it's way out. 

Kei feels awful. He knew if they ever found out it'd be hard for them, but he never imagined them all being so choked up and concerned. Gingerly, he brought his rooster headed boyfriend's face to his shoulder and shushed him quietly "I'm fine Kuroo, honest I am" he insists.

"You weren't though, and what if that freak's claw went the right way?" Kuroo questions, voice muffled a bit.

The second year frowns in thought before answering "Then I would've died protecting the people I love. Now how are you? That bastard knew and he took like some reassurance" he growls slightly.

Kuroo laughs and pulls away "Trying to change the subject are we?" he jokes "I"m fine. Ennoshita had a first aid kid and the cut honestly wasn't at all deep" he says growing more serious so Kei would believe him.

The hero nods and sighs "I was so worried when he took you Kuroo, but I guess that's how you three felt" he says a bit sheepish.

"That's exactly how we felt" The messy haired teen replies "Like one of the loves of our lives was going to die."

Kei looks away "I'm sorry Kuroo. I really am, but I've helped so many people by becoming Spider-Man" he explains.

"And we're not mad about that" the former captain insists "We were just scared, that's all, but everything is fine now."

The youngest nods and looks over at the other two "Should we wake them?" he questions.

"I think Akaashi would kill me if we didn't" Kuroo chuckles.

~~~

A few months passed since the accident, and since his name was out there, Kei found it harder and harder it go out anywhere. At school he was recognized and the only place he was treated normal was at practice. People on the street recognized him and would stop him to ask things or thank him.

Now don’t get him wrong, he liked to help people and would accept thanks, but he still wished his life was more private.

It was Friday, and his lovers had come down to spend the weekend with him. Currently they were all in Kei’s backyard, messing around with a volleyball and talking, till Bokuto brought up something.

”How strong is your webbing?” Bo asks.

Kei thinks for a second “Pretty strong, it can stop and hold a multitude of things including myself” he admits “Why do you ask?”

”Could you should us how you hang upside down?” Bokuto asks with a smile.   
  
The blond was a bit confused, but then again Bokuto always asks for random things, so he sighs and stands to go grab his web slingers.

He walked back out and slipped on his gloves, much to the fascination of his frosted tipped boyfriend and his messy haired one. Akaashi smiled fondly...almost as if he knew something? Huh?

Kei shrugs it off since his sense was going off, but then again he never felt in danger with them around. Anyways, he adjusts the glove a little before jumping up into the arbor above the back porch. He then attached a string of webbing to the arbor before falling down and catching himself upside down.

”Happy?” He asks, still confused as to why his boyfriend has asked for him to do this.

Bokuto smiles and walks over “Very” he whispers before taking Kei’s face in his hands and kissing him sweetly.

Akaashi smiles and walks over, replacing Bokuto in front of the youngest and does the same thing. Kuroo follows and plants the most passionate kiss out of the three before he too pulled away a bit.

”There are some perks of having a web slinging boyfriend” the messy haired boy smirks.

Kei’s face was bright red as he hung there, both from blushing and the blood rushing to his head, but either way it was painfully obvious. He quickly shoots another web up to the arbor again and swings up there, trying to cool his face down. Below his boyfriends laughed at his behavior, and he knew he had to get them back somehow.

He smirks and shoots webbing down to catch onto Kuroo’s shirt before he yanks the older up and kisses him sweetly. Then he does the same to Bokuto and Akaashi, each kiss and position different then the other.

After the last kiss, he smiles and whispers “Am I your hero?”

Bokuto, who was the last to receive a kiss blushes and nods “You are Tsukki. You’re our hero” he confirms.

~~~

After that they all head inside to head to bed, the older three tired from their drive down. They all quickly change before cuddling on Kei’s bed. Recently, Tsukki has been insisting on being on the outside of their cuddles, which was understandable, but the usually big spoons missed it when he was in the middle.

So tonight they did something about it. They pushed the blind between them and held onto him tightly as he struggled a bit.

”Kuroo, Bo, what if something happens?” He says annoyed.

Bokuto smiles over Akaashi’s shoulder “Nothing has ever happened before” he points out.

”I-true, but still” Kei continues to try to protest.

Kuroo wraps his arm tighter around the youngest’s waist “Sh Kei, you might be a hero but you need protecting too” he says simply.

Tsukishima goes to argue, but quickly realizes they both had a point. He sighs and after a couple minutes decides this felt nicer then being on the outside.

That night they all sleep soundly, no robberies and no bad guys. Just pure blissful sleep. 


End file.
